Of Shiny Pebbles
by Rethira
Summary: Or Why Naesala's Desk is Not a Dressing Table. Part of the Of Hawks, Ravens and Herons series. Tibarn/Naesala/Reyson


Seriously guys, we need more fics like this.

Warnings: language, nakedness, references to sex

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit from Fire Emblem.

* * *

**Of Shiny Pebbles**

_Or_ Why Naesala's Desk is Not a Dressing Table

Naesala twitched, almost minutely. Tibarn narrowed his eyes at the seemingly relaxed crow. A few seconds later, Naesala twitched again. And again. Tibarn followed Naesala's line of sight, wondering what was getting to the bastard so much. Sitting innocently by the window, glinting in the sun, was one of Reyson's many shiny silver combs. An amused smirk spread across Tibarn's face. He looked away from Naesala and walked over to Naesala's desk – _'It's a desk, dammit! I'm a king, I need a desk!' 'But that still doesn't change the fact that _that_ is not a desk. It's a dressing table. _You keep your earrings in it, Naesala._' '...it's still a desk.'_ – and picked up one of the many hundreds of little shiny things spread across it. With a quick movement, he'd flung it across the room.

Naesala jerked and whirled around to glare at Tibarn. Tibarn simply smirked and threw another. Naesala's face twitched and his eyes followed the little sparkly coin. He threw an absolutely lethal glare at Tibarn, before stalking over to it and picking it up. Tibarn laughed – a sharp bark that made Naesala's wings twitch – and then one of Naesala's earrings made a short flight towards the window.

Naesala caught it just before it became lost forever. Shame.

"Stop it." He hissed. Tibarn couldn't help but feel the threat would've been much more effective if Naesala hadn't been possessively clutching a coin, an earring and half a hair pin. Oh and if he'd been dressed too, but then, Naesala could be pretty damn menacing when he was naked. And it wasn't as if Tibarn _minded_. Reyson might when he came back, but he always minded if they did it without him.

"Stop what?" Tibarn asked, trying – and failing spectacularly – to look innocent. His devious ploy was ruined somewhat when he casually tossed another silver coin to the floor. Naesala all but pounced on it, eyes screaming bloody murder.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to rip you a new one, hawk." He muttered. Tibarn was about to make yet another witty rejoinder just as the door opened and Reyson stalked in. The heron stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of their nudity. A furious look plastered itself on his face.

"Couldn't wait, could you?" he asked, acidly.

"Sorry, Reyson." Tibarn said, sounding not at all sorry. Naesala threw Tibarn another glare and stalked over to the window. Tibarn motioned at Reyson. The heron looked over at him, just as he mouthed 'watch' and then he tossed a shiny rock. Naesala tensed. Tibarn threw another – this time a pretty, but not at all valuable gem – of Naesala's collection. The crow made a barely heard mutter of 'Stupid fucking hawk king' and easily picked them up.

Reyson laughed.

"Oh that's right, laugh it up. I can't help it. They're just so... pretty. And shiny. And _mine_. Look at the way they glitter... It's so perfect." Naesala said. His voice soon devolved into mutters as he went on about pretty shinies.

"So what set that off?" Reyson asked, moving to stand by Tibarn.

"He was staring at your comb. I'd watch out. He might steal it."

"I will not!" Naesala suddenly protested, stomping over to them. He dumped his things back on the desk/dressing table. "Now, I notice that we're both naked and that Reyson is not. Shall we rectify this situation?"

"I still don't see why you can't wait." Reyson began.

"Because Tibarn and I have... tastes that you don't fully appreciate. Bondage doesn't even begin to describe it." Naesala said.

"It would do just fine if you didn't love being bitten." Tibarn replied.

"And then," Naesala continued as if Tibarn hadn't said anything, "there's the fact that when you're around we're both overcome with the need to make sure you're not hurt and are screaming with pleasure. It leaves little time for me to make sure the King here has the correct about of visible bites. I mean, what would we do if one of those boring beorc senators thought that Tibarn was _available_?"

"You're both just insatiable." Reyson muttered.

"Mmm, and I like rough sex, which alas, Tibarn never lets me do with you."

"If you did what we do with Reyson, you'd break him." Tibarn muttered, pulling Reyson's clothes off.

"Oh I would not. You just want all of my sexiness to yourself."

"If you two are quite done, can we get on with it?" Reyson snapped.

"Yes Reyson."

"Yes Reyson."

_We are so whipped. Fuck his hair is shiny._

* * *

Well, I hope you liked. Terrifyingly, I feel like I might start a series.

_Rethira_


End file.
